callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
shotgun, as seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.]] A Shotgun, also known as a scatter gun, is a type of firearm which does not fire bullets, instead most commonly firing multiple pellets from shells, which disperse after exiting the barrel, giving a wider shot placement area. The number of pellets on each shell varies with the manufacturer, but usually it always has at least 7-8 pellets/shell. Arguably the most detrimental disadvantage of shotguns in Call Of Duty series is the limited range. Real shotguns can shoot all pellets to the target from some dozens of meters, but in game it is impossible due to the balance. Another common form of ammunition used with shotguns is the “slug”: a solid piece of lead similar to a large bullet. This ammunition has slightly better ballistics and thus slightly more accurate. Modern shotgun manufacturers even produced a rifling tool which allows the barrel to be rifled, and as the result increases the shotguns accuracy and effective range, but it will only work on slug rounds In-Game The shotgun is seen in roughly four games, but the earliest model is seen in Call of Duty 2: the M1897 Trenchgun. Several models are seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Throughout the ''Call of Duty'' series, most shotguns are pump-action (the M1897 Trenchgun, W1200, and SPAS-12), but Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare introduced semi-automatic shotguns (the M1014, followed later by the Striker in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), Call of Duty: World at War introduced the break-action Double Barreled shotgun, and Modern Warfare 2 introduced the fully-automatic AA-12 and lever-action M1887. Shotguns are the only weapons with firing mechanics which have been altered to fire several lightly-damaging pellets at the same time which spread out, even when aiming down the sights. These rounds are also unique in that they have a limited range and as such cease after a certain distance. Shotgun users are typically tagged as 'noobs' by other players, with regard to the unusual lack of aiming required to use such a weapon. The truth of these statements is usually rather undisputed, but there are always exceptions. Other weapons' bullets have endless range (as well as perfect accuracy when using the sights). Also, the crosshairs of a shotgun never widen, even if you're moving; their crosshairs always remain the same size. Most of the time in the game the trench gun is a one shot kill up close. On multiplayer maps, they are as useful as they are deadly. Shotgun Tactics Shotguns should never be fired down the sights. Aiming down the sights actually increases the spread of the shot, as well as reduced walking and aiming speed, so should always be hip-fired. A shotgun user should always stick to close-range encounters; tight hallways, indoors, etc., and generally avoid even medium-range encounters unless the shotgun is tricked with the Grip attachment and can confidently hip-fire. Relying on your Pistol at longer ranges is a useful tip. The simplest way is to take dead enemy player's weapon; stick to submachine guns and assault rifles, as machine guns may hinder your speed. Though sniper rifles seem like they would work, they are commonly discarded as having too much range, though they can work in a pinch. A shotgun user must change their route every time to avoid getting noticed and killed by enemy players who may or may not know where you are. The shotgun can be a mixed blessing; it's prized for it's firepower up close, but it's reload time is sure to backfire, especially when you choose an M1014 as your primary weapon. Reloading even a single shell can and will give them time to kill you, so it's recommended to have Sleight of Hand as your Perk 1. Another tactic is to camp with a shotgun in a house or building with 2 entrances. This tactic is very easy as all the player needs to do is plant Claymores/Bouncing Bettys at one entrance just in case the enemy comes in that way, and sit and wait at the other entrace. A careless enemy will enter the building and get killed by your pre set explosives or blasted away by you. Here is a class layout: *Weapon: Any of the two shotguns. *Side arm: Any pistol *Perk 1: Claymores *Perk 2: UAV Jammer *Perk 3: Anything you prefer. (Perhaps Martyrdom if the enemy happens to get by you or Last Stand if you are caught off guard) Modern Warfare 2's new Primary/secondary weapon system completely changes tactics by moving shotguns into the secondary weapon class, allowing the player to carry both a long-range weapon and a potent close-range shotgun. With the wide variety to choose from, as well as new attachments like silencers, how the player uses the shotgun is more of a matter a preference. The only disadvantages to using a shotgun is that it is much slower than switching to a pistol, limited (though improved) range, and slower reload time. Shotguns can even be mounted onto assault rifles, though with some limitations making them weaker than other shotguns. The reload time for shotguns is quite considerable. It is advisable to use the Sleight of Hand perk to speed up your reload. Shotguns are extremely effective in maps with an urban environment and/or trenches. The Rangers and Model 1887s are unique in that they do not have all the attachments available to other shotguns, and only have Akimbo and FMJ attachments. Games with Shotguns ' ' *[[Call of Duty 2|'Call of Duty 2']]: M1897 Trench Gun *[[Call of Duty 3|'Call of Duty 3']]: M1897 Trench Gun *[[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfar'e]]: Winchester 1200, M1014 *[[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)']]: M1014 *[[Call of Duty: World at War|'Call of Duty: World at War']]: M1897 Trench Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, *[[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2']]: M1014 , Winchester 1887, Winchester 1200 (only in Single Player), SPAS-12, Striker, Masterkey Shotgun (as attachment for assault rifle), Ranger, AA-12 Video Shotguns in action. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WIteICViiE Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Shotguns Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2